Writer's Block
by darken room
Summary: Naruto works for a publishing company, The best in the world.  But their rival company Orochimaru Works Inc. is starting to climb up behind them.  Naruto's boss give's him the job of trying to become the editor of the famous Hatake Kakashi, Read and find
1. Bad Day

Bad Day

Ok this is the first chapter, I hope you all like it and if you have any suggestions then tell me ok. I going to try and make this one a chapter story ok.

Summary: Naruto works for a publishing company, The best in the world. But their rival company Orochimaru Works Inc. is starting to climb up behind them. Naruto's boss give's him the job of trying to become the editor of the famous Hatake Kakashi, Read and find all the chaos that ensures.

"Ring ring ring ring"

"Oh for the love of god shut up ok", Naruto threw his clock out the window only to hear a yell "Oh shut up I don't have the time.

Naruto rushed into the bath room grabbing a pair of clothes one the way "I can't believe I'm late, Jiraiya is going to kill me! No scratch that's he'll murder me then bring me back just to throw me to the old hag"

Brushing his teeth and throwing on his clothes he ran out the door and down the hall grabbing his cell phone and keys in the process. "Food, crap no time", Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:15.

"I was suppose to be there by 9:00, and the building is 30 minutes away". Naruto rushed out his front door not even brothering to lock his door.

(Office)

"Where the hell is that boy", A fuming Jiraiya all but roared at the top of his lungs causing his assistant Haruno Sakura to jump about ten feet into the air, while down the hall the other workers Hinata,Chouji, Kiba, and Sasuke all but cringed.

"Man Naruto has it done for him this time", A shaking Kiba whisper just in case the top man heard him.

"Hold on I'll find the dobe on his cell", Sasuke calmly dialed the blonde number and held the phone to his ear and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Dobe, where the hell are you?" Sasuke walked over to the window and opened the blinds, looking out at the traffic and people all going to or from work.

_"Teme stop calling me dobe", _Sasuke had the hold the phone away from his ear at the screaming on the other end.

"Just tell me where the hell you are, Jiraiya is about to have a heart attack and that's if Tsunade doesn't get here before that happens"

_"Crap. Hey watch where the fuck your going to crazy driver, I have the damn ride away for Christ sake. listen Sasuke stall her if she get's there before I do ok, I'm about 5 minutes away"_, Sasuke could here the wheels on Naruto's car screech before hearing the blonde say about 5 words that was not rated G.

"Ok I'll hold her of but you better get here dobe".

_"Thanks Sasuke I owe you a big one", _With that Sasuke closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Hey man where is he at?", Kiba asked not looking up for his computer screen, his fingers typing away at the board.

"I don't know but he said to stall if Tsunade get's here before he dose"

Kiba's eyes shoot for his screen to pin on the Uchiha "What! he's got to be kidding"

Chouji and Hinata looked on at the two before going back to work on their own computers, both of their fingers typing away at the keyboards.

Sasuke sat back down into his chair "Let's hope it doesn't come to that", Kiba nodded and started to type again.

Just to say today was not one of Naruto's good day's, First he's late and then he can't find a parking space and is caused to park 4 blocks down.

"Shit", Naruto looked down at his watch while running and trying to tie his tie at the same time "God please don't let her be there"

Turning the corner Naruto smiled, that was before he found himself on the ground

"What the hell, Watch where your going", Naruto got up while dusting himself off he look at the person in front of him.

"Excuse me brat but you ran into me, you should be more careful," Naruto glared that the sliver haired man in front of him.

"Why are you wearing a mask?", Naruto's eyes widened when the man just walked around him and down the sidewalk "Hey I'm not done with you so don't you turn your back on me, Are you Listing-"

"Should you be some where kid", The man stopped and looked back at the blond

"Why you, I'm no kid I happen to be 19 thank you very much", Naruto smirked at the man who in return just shrugged and continued to walk away from the blond.

"Wh-What", Naruto stood there speech less before looking at his watch again "Damn".

Turning again to start running Naruto again found him self on the ground. "What the hell now", Naruto sat up to find he had ran into a pole.

"This day can not get worse", Naruto looked up when he heard laughter

"Mommy mommy look at the boy on the ground, can I play with him", A little girl was smiling and pointing at him, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girl but soon her mother told her it was time to go.

Naruto watched as the girl walked across the road holding on to her mothers finger. Getting up once again and dusting himself off once again Naruto decided he had enough time to just walk the rest of the way to work, It wouldn't hurt anything he was already late enough as it was and Jiraiya was going to kill him any way.

"Like I said the day can't get any worse than this"

The first thing Naruto heard when walking into the building was anything but caring or concern, no it was more of the.

"What the HELL have you been Naruto", an all but furious Kiba yelled

"I love you to Kiba, maybe we should go on a date some time", Naruto said while walking to his computer and sitting down.

"Now is not the time for your wise ass dobe", Sasuke looked over at the blond who was currently resting his feet on his desk.

"Yeah what it to you Teme?"

"H-hello N-n-Naruto", A blushing Hinata said before blowing her head at the smiled Naruto shot her way.

"Hello to you two Hinata, see at least Hinata give's me and not a-"

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN", Naruto slowly turned to stare into the eyes of his boss Jiraiya.

"Boss, hey how are you doing? Nice weather we're having aren't we?", Naruto smiled at the fuming man.

"Uzumaki, In my office right now", Sighing Naruto climbed out of his chair and shoved his hand's in to the pockets of his pants.

"g-good luck N-Naruto", Hinata whispered

Naruto flashed her another smiled and held a thumbs up to every one in the room before passing Jiraiya and the door was slammed.

"I'll bet five bag's of chips he get's fired", Chouji said from his computer

"What flavor are they", Kiba asked from across the room

Naruto walked into the room not even cringing from the door being slammed "Take a seat", Jiraiya said while taking his own chair on the other side of the desk.

Naruto looked his boss in the eyes and smiled one of his fox smiles "So boss how are you?"

"Cut the crap Uzumaki", Jiraiya sighed. "I don't want to know why you were late"

"Ok then I'll just get to work then", Naruto went to get out of the chair

"Sit your ass down brat", Naruto turned to see Tsunade standing in the door frame looking down at him with eye's of ice.

"_I'm glad looks can't kill you but still that is just damn scary",_ Naruto smiled at her,"Hey there old hag what's up", Soon Naruto found himself holding his head.

"What was that for", the blond whined

Tsunade walked to sit in the chair next to Naruto "Now to business"

"Naruto as you may know Orochimaru Works Inc. is not number three and by the way it's looks they will soon be number two in the brackets. What you are here for is to become the editor of Hatake Kakashi who is becoming another top Author." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade

"You are our best Editor and there for have a better chance at getting Hatake, But I will worn you Naruto it will not be easy. We have only found out who Hatake was because he will write a story and just drop it off at a publishing company without a name or address." Tsunade inurn looked at Naruto.

"So you want me to get this guy to work for us", Naruto looked at the ceiling and smiled "Ok I'm game. But what's in it for me?"

Jiraiya laughed while Tsunade smiled "I'll buy you Ramen for a whole 3 months", Naruto looked at the old man and smirked

"Deal", Naruto jumped up and walked toward the door "Anything else"

Tsunade smiled and shook her head "No, that's it for now brat. But I want you to tell me why you were almost an hour late to work"

Naruto froze and cringed "Ummm well you see there was this little fox and it was alone so I wanted to help it out you see, ha-ha", Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"What ever brat, you broke your alarm clock again didn't you", Naruto nodded

Soon there was a knock on the door, Standing up Jiraiya walked around his desk and past Naruto to the door, telling Naruto to have a seat and he who in turn just mumbled under his breath something about old men and perverted sages.

"Ah hello Hatake", Naruto heard the old man call out but he didn't move to look at him or even get up to greet the guy.

"Naruto come meet Hatake,"

"Oh please just call me Kakashi", Naruto got out of his chair and turned to face this so called writer. Naruto was expecting him to be some old man that had gray hair and wrinkled skin and that loved little boy's. But he only got one out of four right and soon found himself on the floor.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked when she saw the boy's body shaking

"YOU", The blond jumped up and pointed at Kakashi "You knocked me down on the sidewalk"

Kakashi looked the boy up and down with is one eye "You're the one that was running, not me"

"Naruto where are your manners, if you don't straiten up I'm not going to buy you that Ramen I promised", Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the old man before sitting back down in his chair.

"Fine"

Kakashi continued to look at the boy with amusement "Stop staring at me pervert", The boy said while not even looking at him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both thinking the same thing _"Is this a good idea?",_ and Naruto was sitting in his chair looking at the floor

"_Well like I said it can NOT get worse than this", The blond sighed after that._

_Ok that was the first chapter and I hoped you liked it or just enjoyed it. I'm going to try and update every 3 or 4 day's ok but I can't promise anything because of my job. _

_Bye, Jessy_


	2. It Just Got Worse

It Just Got Worse

The air was so thick, and it was suffocating. The only sound in the room was from the clock ticking on the wall above the desk, There was no wind or any movement of air inside the room.

"_And it's damn near annoying",_ Bright blue eyes shoot to the man beside him and then to the clock, Tsunade had said that they couldn't leave until they got things straitened out and then they could talk about business.

"_Hell, he's the one that knocked me down",_ Naruto sighed _" Then again I was running and not looking where I was going. And I didn't have to snap at him, or call him old, or ask about his mask or-"_

"I'm sorry", Naruto's head snapped toward the man beside him. "What?"

Kakashi looked over at the blond "I said I was sorry"

"For what?" Kakashi smiled , or what looked like a smile, Naruto couldn't tell from the mask.

"For calling you a brat", Naruto frowned "What about the kid part?"

Kakashi looked at the clock and smiled "Nope"

"NO what do you mean no…I can't believe you, I was going to say sorry for running into you but now I'll just say nothing", Kakashi chuckled "See you're a kid"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am NOT"

"Are too"

"Old man"

"child"

"Scarecrow"

"Baby"

That is how Jiraiya and Tsunade found them, Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi hold on to his shirt while Kakashi was leaned back with his hand's out in front of him just smiling like a fool, While Naruto looked like he was going to murder him any moment .

"Are you so sure about this Tsunade", Jiraiya whispered to the woman standing behind him "Yes I'm sure Naruto can handle him"

"God you two are both baby's", Jiraiya said while walking into the room

"Hey old man I'll get to you after I finish with this perverted one", Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched for a moment.

"Naruto we need to get to business", Tsunade said from behind him her fist shaking. That was all the encouragement Naruto needed and soon he was found in his chair on the other side of the room shaking in fear. Needless to say Kakashi couldn't help but smirk and in turn Naruto shot him a glare.

"Naruto is already up to date, Kakashi you are probably wondering why we called you here", Jiraiya looked from the blond to the sliver headed boys.

"We want you to let Naruto be your Editor and you work for our company", Naruto looked at the sliver haired man awaiting his answer.

Kakashi smiled at Jiraiya smiled and nodded to Tsunade " I would love to, To be able to work with the leading publishing company in Japan!" Kakashi then looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto looked at him "Well I know your full name so I guess you should know mine, It's Uzumaki Naruto and you better believe it."

Kakashi to say the least almost fell out of his chair, with wide eyes he looked at Naruto "Uzumaki? The Naruto Uzumaki, the best known Editor in Japan", Naruto frowned.

"No, I'm second best", Naruto stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to lunch", Jiraiya jumped up and was about to tell him to sit back down.

SLAM

But he never got the chance, sitting bask down he sighed and looked to Tsunade who in turn nodded before looking to Kakashi "We are sorry about his behavior, Naruto lost some one important to him", Kakashi nodded.

"Who was it?"

Before anything was said the three people in the office could hear sound's coming from behind the door from Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"_Where that hell are you going Dobe"_

"_None of your damn business Teme"_

"_How about I make it my business"_

"_In your dreams"_

"_Naruto stop being mean the Sasuke-kun"_

Soon a slap was heard and then came the whining that followed

"_Oww Sakura-chan that hurt"_

"_Serves you right"_

Soon the talking stopped and all was quite again, Jiraiya coughed and looked at Tsunade and smiled

"She take's your temper", Tsunade that sighed "Any way back to business, "Do you now of an Editor by the name of Iruka Umino?" Kakashi nodded "He was the top Editor and was killed in a car crash, the paper's said it was an accident and that Umino died instantly"

"It wasn't an accident, Naruto has reason to believe that a hit man hired by Orochimaru killed him", Jiraiya said with a serious look and tone.

"Iruka started to work for us about 6 year's ago and by that time he was starting to be well known. He worked for Orochimaru before us, 5 year's ago Naruto came to us to work as a part-time job but Iruka took him in instantly and started to teach him what he knew." Tsunade explained and looked at Kakashi before continuing

"We tried to talk to Iruka about why he was teaching the boy and he would just smile, saying that he wanted to teach some one before he died. We think he knew that Orochimaru was going to come after him sooner or later." Kakashi sat there in silence

"Was there an investigation ?", Tsunade nodded

"He was found innocent", Jiraiya said and leaned back into his chair

"Kakashi, don't say anything about this to Naruto", Tsunade sighed "He's taken it hard and is still taking it pretty hard." Kakashi nodded.

"Well that'll be all Kakashi, if you need anything just call." Kakashi stood to leave after telling them thanks but before closing the door he asked one last question.

"Where can I find Naruto", Jiraiya shot a glance at Tsunade

"If he want's to be found, then he'll let you know"

Kakashi nodded before leaving the room

(With Naruto)

The wind brushed his olden lock's, making them sway. The sun glinted into his sky blue eyes making them look even brighter than a human couldn't possibly hope to have, Swinging his leg on the edge of the wall he had his other one propped up so he could rest his elbow on top of it.

Turning to look out at the river and all the coy fish in it Naruto smiled his eyes lost in memory.

_Flashback_

_A slightly younger Naruto smiled at his reflection in the river while making faces at all the fish, he'd laugh every time one came up to the surface and snapped at the water as if trying to reach the blond above water._

"_Hey Iruka, he like's me", Naruto turned to look at the brown haired man sitting against a tree with a book in his hand. That said man looked up to meet the boys smile._

"_He probably doesn't like you making faces at him Naruto", Naruto frowned "Hey what are you reading"_

"_It's a book called Dragon song", Naruto's face scrunched up "Sound weird, Why don't you read something about Ramen", Iruka chuckled_

"_Everything you do Naruto can't be just about Ramen"_

"_Why not?", Iruka bust out laughing at the look on Naruto's face, which made Naruto even more confused "What's so funny?"_

_Iruka started to laugh harder and in the process he dropped the book he had been reading , Naruto stared on with confusion before he too smiled and soon the smile turned into laughs._

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head Naruto came back to the real world and frowned "Iruka", Naruto looked back down at the river and then to the sky that looked like it was now going to rain. Naruto turned his back on the river and started to walk back the way he had come.

Naruto walked into the door of his apartment throwing the key's on the table he walked over to the cabinet's and looked for something to eat. "Chicken or Beef", Naruto said to himself before settling for Beef, walking over to the stove he pulled out a pot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove to boil.

Leaving it there he turned on the T.V switching the channel to A football game. Naruto smirked at who was playing "I bet anything Garra is at Headquarters with the others watching the game", Naruto turned when he heard the water start to boil.

Opening the package and pouring the contains into the pot Naruto begin to hum a little tune to himself.

I want to swim when I don't know how, sometimes it feel's like I falling in the ocean, Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket , flipping it open he held it to his ear and continued to stir the Ramen.

"Yeah, Uzumaki"

"_Where did you go man? You stormed out of the office like the would was about to end",_ Kiba said from the other end f the line.

"Sorry about that, I had forgotten something and went to get it", Naruto frowned at how true he could make a lie sound.

You could her dog's barking on the other end of the phone _"Oh ok well are you going to be there on time tomorrow? And who was that guy with the silver hair",_ Naruto turned the stove off and drained the water from the pot before putting it all in a bowl.

"That was my new assignment, Hatake Kakashi, I'm to be his Editor",

"_NO FUCKING WAY", _ Naruto held the phone from his ear and sighed before eating his ramen, letting Kiba go through his little outburst before finally putting the phone back to his ear.

"You done yet?"

"_Naruto you are so lucky and god I mean the Newest upcoming Writer working for the Tokyo's best Editor-", Kiba shut himself up and prayed that Naruto didn't hear that._

Naruto glared at the phone "I'll see you at work Kiba", and with that he hung up

Sitting the phone on the table top next to him Naruto continued his food. Once the bowl was empty Naruto just sat there and sighed.

"Look's like my bad day just got worse", standing up Naruto went to put his bowl in the sink, first walking around the table and to the sink. Naruto looked around at his home, thinking it was just to big for one person to live in , it had 2 bedroom's, 3 bath's total which one was in each of the room's and then the one in the hall, it had a good size living room and kitchen, and then a fairly decent sized laundry room. To say the least it was a pretty big Apartment and it only took up half the floor.

"Maybe I need a dog…or even a fox would be cool", Naruto smiled while putting his bowl in the dishwasher before walking over into the living room. Plopping himself down on the couch Naruto started to try and find something good on the T.V

"Law and Order is on, that sound's good", The blond looked to the clock that now read 9:25 pm

"I've only missed 25 minutes of it", Think for a moment Naruto frowned, Was it really worth it to mss the beginning of it…ok so more like 25 minutes of it. Shaking his head Naruto again searched through the channel's looking for something good on .

"How can nothing but Oprah and Dr. Phil be on…I mean come on it's a Wednesday for crying out loud, where is all the wresting, all the western's, Where's Dirty Job's and Deadliest Catch and what about Myth busters ", Naruto turned off the T.V. only to switch on the Radio.

"I guess I'll just relax"

Leaning back Naruto started to doze of while listening to the radio, His breathing started to even out and his eyelids got heavier and heavier. He was almost asleep.

Knock Knock

Naruto's eye's snapped open and turned to glare at the door, any moment the door would either bust into flame or the person would die

Knock Knock

Or they would just stay there until he either A) Left them there. B) answered the door. C) He killed them and hid the body. D) they might just camp out in front of his door until he opened it again. No matter what happened he was going to have to get up one way or the other.

Knock Knock

"Ok I'm coming, god just hold up", jumping up the blond walked over to the door and opened it up "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto blue eye's widened at who he saw standing in his door way "Kakashi?"

"wow", Kakashi whistled "Nice place you got here! Do you live here alone?"

Naruto blinked "uhh yeah", Kakashi smiled and looked at the boy "Can I come in?", Naruto nodded and moved out of the was letting the man step inside his house.

"What are you doing here?", Kakashi stopped from looking around the house to pin his gaze on the blond hair blue eyed boy and smiled "I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier",

"It's ok, you didn't know about it", Naruto walked to the kitchen "Would you like anything?", The blond asked while sticking his head in the fridge.

"No, I'm not really hungry", Kakashi watched the blond for a moment before asking "When is my first book suppose to be done?", Naruto looked over at Kakashi before looking at the clock.

"Have you started on one yet?", Kakashi nodded

"Is it almost done?", again Kakashi nodded, Naruto glared at this "What are you a bobble head?"

Again Kakashi nodded but this time with a smile, which caused the blond to throw his glass of water at the man.

"I have one more chapter to do and then it's finished, do you want me to bring it tomorrow and let you look at it?"

Naruto nodded "Now who's the bobble head", Kakashi said while laughing, Naruto again frowned.

_What is it with old hag's and old perverted man and then young, hot looking perverted men…WAIT did I just call him hot…no…I'm straight , I mean I like Sakura so I can't be gay can I? No No No I must be sleepy, yeah that's it Naruto your just tired and need some sleep and then in the morning you'll be fine"_

Kakashi waved his hand in front of the blonds face, and he didn't blink. Next Kakashi grabbed the boy's shoulders and gave him a little shook and nothing happened. Kakashi smirked and leaned down to where his masked covered lips were next to the boy's ear and quietly he whispered.

"Naruto I want to touch you", After that the whole house was a war zone, an angry blond was throwing all sort's of things at the said man and yelling something about pervert's and rape and god knows what else.

"get out, get out, get out", the blond was saying over and over. Kakashi made his way to the door opening it he walked out and was about to close it when he saw the blush on the boy's face, to say the least Kakashi couldn't help but play with the boy a little more.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can pick up where we left off, but this time let's take it to the bed room", Kakashi quickly closed the door and the sound of a vase breaking against the door could be heard along with the yelling of the blond.

Kakashi walked away leaving the blond to himself, Naruto n the other hand fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Looking at his living room that now had stuff all over the floor Naruto sighed.

"It was worse…much much worse", Getting up the blond made his way to his bed room

"I'll clean up in the morning"

Ok that's the end, I got this chapter done sooner than what I thought I would…well I tried to make it longer but I don't think it's that much longer. Ok well I hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the next one up in 3 or 4 day's…or just the fastest I can.

Jessy


	3. Spending the Day with Kakashi

First Day With Kakashi

_Naruto's Dream/Flash back_

_The night was uneasy for a storm was rolling through the city, the tree's were swaying back and forth from the force of the wind, rain was hitting the window's with such force that they might break, the light flickered before going off, Pitching everything in a pitch black._

_The blond shot up in bed from the thunder that shook his whole bed, maybe even the whole building. Looking over at where his clock was Naruto saw that it was off ._

"_The power went out", climbing out of the bed the blond made his way to the door, in the process he almost tripped over a shoe and falling on his face, and if that wasn't enough he ran into a table._

"_Ouch, damn I hate storms"_

"_Naruto are you ok", Naruto looked up and shielding his eyes from the offending but welcome light_

"_Iruka?", The said man tossed the boy a flashlight "Come on let's go to the living room"_

_Jumping up the blond made his way down the hall with his flashlight. Sitting on the couch beside's brown haired man Naruto cringed when the thundered again, moving closer the Iruka in the Process._

_Iruka chuckled and wrapped an arm around the blond "Not scared are we?" Naruto frowned at the man "N-no, it' just caught me off guard that's all", Iruka laughed and nodded._

"_If you say so"_

_Naruto looked around the dark apartment, his eye's becoming use to the dark and now he was able to see the outline of things around him. Turning to look at Iruka Naruto smiled._

"_Thank you for letting me stay the night", Iruka smiled and nodded "No problem"_

"_So how long is the storm going to last"_

_Iruka looked at his watch and frowned "The news said the light's should only got out for about 30 minutes but the storm its self would last for about 2 hour's or so"_

"_So the light's should be coming on some time soon, right", Iruka chuckled "Yes Naruto they should"_

_Iruka looked down at the boy who was currently looking around the apartment like any minute something was going to jump out and get him and take him into the darkness. At this thought Iruka frowned while still looking at the boy beside him._

"_I'll protect you, for as long as I can", Iruka thought to himself "Even from Orochimaru"_

_Yes Iruka knew that Orochimaru was after him and he knew that one day he would find Iruka. Orochimaru knew that Iruka saw the file's of all the people he ripped off, all the false copyright's to other Authors, all the deal's to bigger business, then there was the list of people the man had killed in order to keep his little secret safe, and all because the man wanted to be the best._

_Iruka patted the boy's head , the blond was now asleep on the couch with his head in Iruka's lap. Iruka didn't know when the boy had came to mean so much to him, but Iruka had promised himself he would protect the boy._

"_Hey, Naruto wake up", Iruka shook the blonds shoulder gently. Nothing happened, Soon the light's flickered and came on._

"_Naruto time to wake up", still nothing happened with the blond, Naruto frowned and then smiled._

"_OMG Naruto the Ramen..it's gone, The News just said that it all disappeared into thin air.. They can't find any of it any where", Iruka chuckled to him self._

_Naruto jumped up and looked around with tear's in his eyes "what no Ramen…this can't be I'm going to die a painful death", Naruto shut up when he heard laughter, snapping his gaze at the man that was now rolling on the floor holding his stomach ._

"_That was great, ha ha you should have seen your….hahahaha…you face It was great", Naruto glared at Iruka before jumping on the man and pulling his hair._

"_ha-ha take that, and this and that…and also take that"_

_End Dream/Flash back_

Beep beep beep

A hand reached out from under the cover's to know the offending alarm clock off that stand and in to the floor before being pulled back into the covers.

"Stupid Tsunade and alarm clocks", A voice was heard from under the covers.

Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes then looking around he stretched his arm above his head and yawned before being them back down again. Looking over the side of the bed Naruto blinked at the clock that now said 8:15 a.m.

Getting out of bed he walked over to the bath room, turning the water he grabbed a towel and washed his face then reaching over to grab his toothbrush and tooth paste all the while humming a tune.

"Naruto my man you are one good looking man", The blond said to his reflection

Knock knock

Naruto looked down the hall to his door "Who would that be"

Waling down the hall Naruto draped a towel around his neck and walked to the door in nothing on but his boxers. Looking through the peep hole Naruto saw no one standing in front of the door, Reaching up Naruto unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall, looking down the hall Naruto frowned at seeing no one there.

"I thought I heard someone knock", The blond rubbed the back of his head "I guess not"

Naruto shrugged before walking back into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Sighing Naruto walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he stood there waiting for the water to warm up before pulling off his boxers.

"You know. You look even hotter without the foxy boxers", A voice came from behind the boy, whipping around Naruto spotted Kakashi leaned up against the sink looking him up and down before smiling at the boy.

"What the Fuck", Naruto looked around for his boxers but they were no were to be found so he settled for the next best and closest thing to him…which happen the be…a house plant. Naruto paled, Kakashi looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow before moving his hand out from behind him and showing the blond what he was holding.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the man's hand and let his mouth fall, there in his hand were his boxers.

"How the hell did you get in here"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled "You let me in", Naruto frowned "I did not"

"Yes you did, remember you opened your door and I walked in", Kakashi said before standing up and walking over to the blond, leaning down he whispered into the blonds ear.

"Should we take this to the bed room?", Naruto blushed so red that he thought the alien's in outer space could see him.

"N-No"

"Humm, you don't sound so sure about that", Kakashi moved to stand closer to the blond, Naruto took a step back. Naruto's back hit the wall, he was trapped with no where to go.

"_At least I'll be rapped by a hot guy…WAIT…I won't be rapped because I'll enjoy it, What the fuck I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. "_

Kakashi smirked and moved just a little closer to the blond, lifting his hand's Kakashi brought them up to rest on the wall, one on each side of the blonds head. Leaning down Kakashi again brought his masked covered lip's to the blonds ear.

"Naruto", He whispered huskily and smiled "I want you so bad I-", Kakashi never finished, instead he found himself on the floor with his hand's holding the most important part of his body, doubling over Kakashi groaned.

"Fuck Naruto I was just kidding", Kakashi whined from the floor

"Well you didn't do it so well", Naruto ran to his room closing and locking his door, leaving Kakashi sprawled out on the floor of his bathroom.

A couple minutes later Naruto walked out of his room fully dressed and holding a…Baseball bat. Kakashi shot out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Now now Naruto you can't kill me…I have to write for you remember.

"The old man can find some one different" was all the blond said

"But he'll kill you if you kill me"

Naruto stopped for a moment "nope, he'll never catch me"

Kakashi's eyes widened .

"_Surely he's not going to…I mean he really wouldn't do something like that…would he?"_

Kakashi closed his eyes and lowered his head, readying himself for the blow…but it never came.

Naruto smiled at the man on standing before him. Yes pay back was a bitch but this kind of payback wasn't going to be him hitting Kakashi over the head, no he was thinking something more along the line's of entertaining.

Smirking at how clever he was, Naruto blew some hot air across Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi's eye's shot open and started at the other side of the room, he was completely speechless. Turning to look at the blond who in return smiled and gave him a peck on his masked covered lips.

"That is your punishment", Naruto smiled and walked to the kitchen leaving a shocked Kakashi.

" _I'm falling for him, and I'm falling hard",_ Kakashi thought to himself while looked down at the floor. Standing up Kakashi walked into the kitchen and watched the blond make Ramen.

"Is that all you ever eat?" Naruto turned to look at the slivered haired man in the door way.

"Yeah"

Shaking his head his head Kakashi walked over to the blond grabbing the pan out of his hand he pointed to the table.

"Go sit down, I'll make you something else", Naruto's face fell "No Ramen?"

"Nope", Kakashi pushed Naruto towered the table "Now stay put"

Naruto sat down with a frown, why on earth was Kakashi even doing in his house and cooking in his kitchen using his pot and his stove, standing on his floor under his roof. Naruto glared at the man's back hoping to burn a hole through it, but failed.

"Hey, Kakashi why are you here?"

Kakashi turned around and looked at the boy "Don't you remember last night", Kakashi sighed at the blank look on the boy's face.

" _Time to have a little more fun",_ Kakashi smirked "Remember you were on your bed, moaning and screaming my name as I fucked senseless. You don't remember how good you felt when I came inside your tight little ass?", The look on the boy's was…let's say, Priceless.

"what the hell, that didn't happen.", Naruto threw at salt shaker at the man

Kakashi sighed "I know, to bad eh!" Kakashi smirked at how red the boy's face was getting.

"No I'm here because I brought you the story I finished", Naruto looked around "Where is it."

"On your bed"

"Ok so why are you making me breakfast?", Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the blond

"Want to hang out with me today?"

Naruto's jaw dropped about a foot "Why", Kakashi shrugged "I wanted to get to know my boss" was all Kakashi said.

Naruto's face fell _"what did you expect Naruto, he was just fooling with you…there is no way a hot guy like him could ever be gay, WAIT why am I talking like I'm gay?"_

"_Because you are"_

"_Wha-Who are you"_

"_The voice inside your head"_

_Naruto frowned "Am I crazy"_

_The inner Naruto frowned and raised a fist "No your not crazy, I'm just here to tell you that your gay and that you like Kakashi."_

_Naruto frowned "How do you know if I am or not"_

"_Because I'm you idiot"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Yeah believe it, well he's calling you so I'll talk to you later", the inner Naruto vanished._

Naruto's eye's snapped to Kakashi who was waving a hand in front of his face, his lip's were moving. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto are you ok…you zoned out", Kakashi leaned in closer to the boy, which caused Naruto to blush.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was day dreaming I guess…so what did you make?", Naruto looked at the table to see all sort's of food.

"Not much really", Kakashi blushed a little

"Wow this is a lot…I mean I'm going to eat like a king today", Naruto smiled and started to dig in while Kakashi say himself of the other side of the table helping himself to the food.

"So Naruto want to spend some time with me?", Naruto smiled "Sure"

Kakashi smiled back before looking at his plate, starting to dig in.

(Later on that day)

"So where are we going"

Kakashi looked at the boy walking by his side "I don't know really, I guess where ever you want to go."

Naruto smiled "Ok, how about we go to the park", Kakashi nodded and smiled at the boy

"Sure, but why the park?"

"to pay my respect's", Kakashi frowned "To who?"

Naruto looked across the street and whispered "Iruka"

"Who?, I didn't hear you", Kakashi stopped when they reached the gate to the park, he turned to look at the blond.

"So who are you going to see?"

"Just an old friend, hey I'll meet you here in about 5 minutes ok", With the Naruto walked off into the park leaving a very confused Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to a bench to have a seat, leaning back he looked up at the sky watching the clouds roll by, closing his eye Kakashi sighed.

A few minutes later Kakashi was brought out of his daze by a hand waving in his face, turning to look at the owner of the hand he smiled at the young blond.

"Ready to go", Naruto smiled and nodded "Yeah but where are we going".

"Some place you'll love", Kakashi sat up and started to walk away. Naruto ran up beside the man and smiled "Can you tell me where we're going".

"Nope", Naruto frowned

"Ok so how far away is it"

"About two more blocks", Kakashi said while waiting for the light to turn green. Naruto looked at the light also "Dose it have to do with food"

"Maybe", He said while walking across the street

Naruto sighed _"This is going to be harder than I thought, guess I'll just have to wait and see what he has planned."_

Kakashi looked over at the boy and smiled at the look on his face, he was deep in thought _"Trying to figure out what I have planned."_

"Ok Naruto the next building is where it's at"

"But what is it", The blond whined

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh "You'll see"

Coming to a stop in front of the door Kakashi looked at Naruto who was looking around excited like. Kakashi laughed at the boy…he clamed he was 19 but he act's like a kid sometimes.

"It's inside Naruto"

Naruto walked toward the door, reaching out he pulled the door knob and opened the door. Stepping in Naruto smiled a smile so big that is covered his whole face.

"Oh wow it's a RAMEN CONVENTION", The boy yelled before running to point and this and look at that. Running back to Kakashi the blond threw his arm's around the man and laughed.

"Thank you so muck", The boy's voice's was muffled by the man chest.

"S-sure", Kakashi was blushing "Well go have some fun ok, I'll watch you ok"

Naruto looked up at the man "I want you to come with me"

Kakashi nodded and smiled "Ok, lead the way"

(A few hour's later)

Kakashi was sitting down at a table with at the prizes that Naruto had won or got Kakashi to win for him, not mention he had gotten a whole year's supply of Ramen.

"_That's all he need's",_ Kakashi sighed and looked at the boy in front of him who was eating his 8th bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto if you eat anymore your going to bust", Kakashi smiled a the boy who had Ramen hanging out of his mouth.

"Never mind", Kakashi looked around at the place, most of the shop's were closed and other's were closing

"Naruto are you about ready to go?"

Naruto finished the rest of his Ramen before looking at Kakashi. "Yeah I guess, almost everything's closed"

Kakashi stood up and starched before looking at all the stuff that Naruto had "How are we going to carry all this?", Naruto looked at the pile of stuff and then around the building.

"I guess we'll just have to carry them ourselves, you get half and I'll get half"

Kakashi nodded and after a couple minute's of arguing about who would carry what and what was half of the pile the two was off to Naruto's place.

(Naruto's Place)

Opening his door Naruto walked in and put his half of the stuff on the table, all the while mumbling something about scarecrow's to hot for there own good and about other's guy's hitting on what was his.

"Naruto are we jealous?" , The blond jumped and stopped walking before looking a the man.

"No, I'm not….I though it was nasty, they were throwing them selves all over you", Naruto sighed "Just put the stuff on the table ok."

Kakashi frowned but did as the blond said "So I guess I'll see you later", Kakashi made his way to the door

"Thank you", Kakashi stopped and looked at the boy who was smiling. Kakashi smiled in return "I'll see you tomorrow at the office to discuss your story."

Kakashi nodded before closing the door. Naruto laughed while walking toward his bed room to change, looking at his bed Naruto saw the story sitting in the middle of his bed, Reaching out Naruto picked up the story and read the title.

"A Writer's Love", Naruto sat down on his bed and flipped to the first page beginning to read.

After about reaching what would be the 6th chapter Naruto laid the book down on his night stand, laying back Naruto sighed before nodding off to sleep. But instead of dreaming about hi past, Naruto found himself dreaming about a certain silvered haired man.

(Author) Ok I'm really sorry it took me a while to get this chapter finished because I've been working from 3 till close and my job's an hour away so I'm sully getting home around 1 and sometime's I might get home at 12 if I'm let off early. Buy any way I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll get the next one up As soon as I can, oh and if you saw something you didn't like then tell me ok I take all comment's because then I can learn of what I need to improve on. Ok well bye.


	4. Fame and Kiss

Fame and Kiss

(Author) Ok I added the rest to chapter 4 and I even redid some of the beginning so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto yawned again that night, it's been a week since Kakashi gave Naruto his first story. And since then he'd been staying up to Edit the story, making it publishing material.

"Damn," the blond muttered while leaning back in his chair and looking at his work "Am I ever going to get this finished?"

The blond turned to look at his clock that was now reading 3:45 a.m. so he'd been at his computer for over 5 hours. Pushing himself away from the desk Naruto stood up and walked down his hall to the kitchen.

"Man Iruka would already have it done", Naruto whispered to himself, grabbing a glass he poured him some orange juice before walking over to have a set at the table to think.

"_Iruka"_

_Again another Flashback_

"_Iruka, Can we go to the park. I'm tired of reading this story and trying to find mistake's," A blond whined to the man beside him._

"_Naruto you said you wanted me to teach you how to be an editor"_

"_But I thought you did more than this," Naruto muttered while looking at Iruka._

"_Ok let's take a break, I've already got mine done," Naruto jumped up from the table and ran to the door "Come on Iruka let's go to the park."_

"_Alright I'm coming," Iruka walked over to the boy "Ready?" The blond nodded_

"_Ok then let's go,"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto chuckled and looked back at the clock 4:25 a.m. "I guess some sleep will do," standing up Naruto put his cup in the sink before walking down the hall to his bed room.

_I want to swim when I don't know how, sometimes it feel's like I falling in the ocean_

Naruto looked over at his phone that was laying on the desk, the screen said Kakashi.

"Yeah,"

"_Hey Naruto why aren't you in bed?" _Naruto walked over to his dresser "I could ask you the same thing"

Naruto heard the man chuckle on the other end of the phone "Any way I'm going to bed so I can finish the story tomorrow, I also have to go into the office and see the old hag about something," Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"So why are you calling?"

"_I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a day or two starting tomorrow."_

"Why?" Naruto heard a crash and a few choice words. _"I'm going to my home town to fix up my old house. Maybe someday I'll bring you with me."_

Naruto blushed at the huskiness in Kakashi's voice.

"_Hello?" _Naruto jumped "Sorry I'm really tired and I dozed off. I guess I'll here from you later then ok, Bye."

"_Goodnight Naruto," _Naruto was shocked and speechless

"_Naruto?"_ Naruto jumped at the voice

"Oh yeah, uhh goodnight," When Naruto heard the line die he fell face first on the bed.

"Why am I feeling this way," Naruto's voice was muffled by the bed, reaching over Naruto turned off the lamp.

The next morning was anything but wonderful, first Naruto threw his alarm clock out the window again and then he's late for work again.

"Is she here," Naruto bust through the door of the office to see that Kiba and Sasuke were working, Chouji was talking with Hinata while Sakura was talking to a client on the phone.

Kiba looked over at the blond "dude you are so dead," Sasuke nodded and point at his desk…that was now in pieces.

"Wh-What happened," The blond gaped at his poor desk "Tsunade had a fit man,"

Sakura soon put the phone down and looked at the gapping blond and smiled.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya will see you now," Naruto frowned at the pink haired girl

"You love to see me in pain don't you?" Sakura just smiled and opened the door for the blond.

Upon walking into the office the blond was meet with a series of yell's and flying objects.

"Where the hell have you been," The angry women said from her chair

"I was well, ummm"

"Naruto sit down and shut up," Naruto nodded "Yes sir,"

Sitting down Naruto again found himself cornered like a mouse in a cat house. "Naruto, are you done with Kakashi's story," The blond nodded

"Do you have it with you?" The man asked from behind the desk

Naruto nodded "yes, but I was wondering…can I put Iruka name instead of mine in this book"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade both of them shocked and speechless. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to publish it on the day Iruka died, I want it to be published tomorrow," The blonde's face took on a serious look, scaring both the man and women.

"Are you sure brat" Naruto nodded to Tsunade "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it,"

"Well Naruto if that's what you want then so be it, it will be in store's tomorrow,"

Naruto nodded and stood to leave, opening the door he stopped and looked at Tsunade. "By the way you owe me a new desk."

"WHAT I DON'T THINK-" the door was soon shut in her face.

"Naruto want to go out," Kiba asked from across the room. Naruto sat down at his desk and began to type away at his computer.

"No I have to meet the camera crew and then the News Lady about my new book,"

Sasuke looked over the blond " this is going to be your 5th book to edit and publish," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but I'm going to put Iruka's name instead of mine," Kiba in turn looked over at the blond "Really?"

Naruto nodded while looking out the window by his destroyed desk, sighing he frowned out at the street and the cars.

"Yeah, I want this one to be in his name" Naruto turned to look at Kiba and smiled

Sasuke looked over at Kiba who in turn just stared at the blond "oh Naruto you have a phone call," Sakura said from her desk "It's one line 3"

Naruto walked over to his desk, sitting down he grabbed the phone bringing it to his ear "Uzumaki,"

"_hey, baby," _Naruto fell out of his chair causing Kiba and Sasuke to look up at him, while Hinata blushed and Chouji just ate some chips before typing.

"Kakashi, what are you doing calling me baby," The blond whispered into the phone while blushing.

"_oh Naru-chan what's wrong do you like it_," Naruto blushed even more, yeah over the last week he and Kakashi had gotten closer and Naruto was starting to accept that he was gay and that he was interested in Kakashi…ok fine Naruto _liked_ Kakashi, but the said man didn't need to know that, not just yet anyway.

"where are you?" The blond asked while sitting back down in his chair

"_Right now I'm packing up my stuff, and I'll be home tomorrow around 3 p.m." _Naruto heard a swear on the other end of the phone followed by something about death to a table and pigs flying.

"Kakashi are you ok?"

"_Yeah I'm fine. But you sound like your hiding a secret,"_

Naruto smiled "Well it just so happens that I'm meeting with the press to discuss the publication of your book"

"_whoa. Really, wow that's great. I can't believe that it's good enough to be published."_

Naruto laughed at the surprised tone that came from the other end of the phone. "Ok well it's good but it need a lot of touching up but hey that don't call me second best for nothing,"

"_Yeah, so when do you want me to come over to your house?"_ Naruto blushed "Why should you come over?"

"_To celebrate,"_ Naruto could just see Kakashi smiling on the other end of the phone "And what are we celebrating?"

"_my book of course and it being published by the oh so cute Naruto Uzumaki," _Naruto frowned "You've been hanging out with the old man to much_,"_

Naruto looked at his watch to see it was 12:40 p.m. Frowning Naruto looked at the clock in the office that read 1:00 p.m.

"Hey Kakashi, tonight at 6 turn on the news ok, but I have to go," Naruto stood up from his desk and stared his way to Jiraiya's office.

"_Wh-why,"_ Naruto smiled "It's a surprise"

"_Fine but then I'll call you after that ok," _Naruto blushed "Ok, bye"

"_later"_

Naruto hung up his phone bring it away from his ear he held it in front on him.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about all this, that something bad is about to happen…that I'll hurt Kakashi,"_

Naruto shook his head and put his phone back into his pocket, reaching up he knocked on the door that would mean either good fortune or total demise.

Knock knock

"Who the hell is it, if it's the brat get the hell in here," Naruto sighed "Yeah that's the old man alright"

Naruto opened the door and poked his head in. "I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to face the press"

The man jumped up from his desk "Your already 10 minutes late, you had better get your little you know what down there before I take you there in PIECES," Naruto paled

"Consider me good as gone," Naruto shut the door and ran all the way out to his truck, and like a bat out of hell he drove 25 over the speed limit.

(Orochimaru Inc.)

The man put down the remote and turned to look at his boss.

"The Uzumaki kid is going to be publishing another book sir,"

Orochimaru nodded "I see that, why don't we see what young Uzumaki has planned"

" yes boss"

(Down town with the press)

"And here we are awaiting for the great Uzumaki Naruto to appear. Rumors have been going around about this young Editor and we are here to find out."

"And cut, ok that's a wrap,"

Sitting in a chair Naruto watched all the people securing about, trying to get the place ready for the _Great_ Uzumaki.

"yeah right, don't make me laugh," Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey kid you can't be here this is for the Great Editor Naruto Uzumaki," The guard said while walking over to where Naruto was sitting.

"_Do I look that young?" _Naruto frowned at the guard

"Did you hear me kid?" Naruto smiled "Yeah I heard you, but I can't comply with your order."

"And why the hell not."

Naruto looked at the man, but not just any look no, Naruto stared the guard down with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well let's just say that _I am _the so called Great Naruto Uzumaki,"

The guards eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I-I'm very sorry sir, this won't happen again I promise,"

Naruto decided to have a little fun. "Make sure this never happens again, am I very clear on this?"

"Yes sir," with that the guard turned and sprinted away.

To say the least Naruto couldn't help but to bust out laughing. "And what is so damn funny Brat? No wait let me guess you scared a guard so bad that he pissed his pants."

"Din ding we have a winner, the most beautiful and wondrous Lady Tsunade. Ow ow hey watch what your doing you old hag," Naruto yelled while trying to get away from the outraged female.

"going to be smart with me are you, well let me teach you a lesson."

Naruto ducked away from Tsunade and ran over to the other side of the room. Pointing a finger at her Naruto scowled "god I swear your nothing but a hag,"

"Keep talking kid and we'll see who's black and blue in the next few seconds," Tsunade said while rooling up her sleeve.

"Uhh, Mr. Uzumaki," A reporter with blond hair asked from out side the Curtain. Naruto trunde his gaze from the women in front of him to the young lady standing across the room "Yes,"

"You go on in 2 minutes,"

"Thank you, I will e ready," Naruto walked over to his chair and grabbed some papers "Tsunade!"

"Yes?", Naruto frowned "Do you think that…that Iruka would be happy about my choice to put his name instead of mine?"

Tsunade looked at the blue haired boy in front of her "I can't say Naruto, what ever makes you happy. Then I'm sure then he will be to and if putting his name on that book makes you happy, then I'm sure he wouldn't change it for the world."

Naruto nodded and smiled "Thanks hag,"

"I swear you are nice one second and a snot the next," Naruto laughed "yeah but you love me anyway,"

Naruto heard her snort but she didn't say no. "Well you ready kid?"

Naruto nodded and pushed open the curtain, revealing all the reporter and the flashing from the cameras. Walking to the stand that held all the microphones he stood in front while Tsunade sat in a chair that was behind him and off to the side so the cameras could get her in the shoot as well.

Naruto frowned at the bright lights, soon the lights became less coming and the reporter took their seats awaiting for the Editor to give his speech. Naruto cleared his throat and shuffled his papers, Naruto turned to look straight at one of the many cameras.

"_Kakashi you had better be watching this or I swear I will kill you when you return."_

"I want to thank you all for coming to this event and I hope that you are able to get the answer's that you like from me. As you all know I am an Editor and I've published many Novels for my age, well for the past couple of day's I have been editing a Novel by a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi. If there are any questions you would like to ask--- yes," Naruto pointed to a guy in the back that was wearing a suit.

"Mister Uzumaki, when will this Novel be ready for shelves?"

"I have been told that it is not for certain when it will be ready for shelves, but it will be within the next 2 months."

A women in the front stood up "Mister Uzumaki, what is the name of this Novel and why isn't the Author of it here with you at the moment?"

Naruto frowned at the last statement "The title is Writer's Block, and as for Mr. Hatake he has had some problems that need attention to,"

"Any one else? If there is not I would like to let you all know about last minute plans. My name will not be on the Novel as the Editor."

The whole room was filled with sharp intakes of breath and gasp and even some people stood up with their microphones and bombarded hit with Question. Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked up next to the blonde.

"People please control yourselves, Uzumaki will explain," Soon the room got quieter and all eyes were turned toward the boy .

"I'm sure you wondering why I am doing this. My name will not be on that Novel, instead I'm going to use Umino Iruka," More gasps were heard and soon a lady shoot out of her seat.

"Are you talking about the late Umino Iruka? The greatest Editor and Publisher in Japan?" Naruto nodded toward the lady.

"Mister Uzumaki, why are you putting his name instead of you?

"No comment," Naruto turned toward Tsunade and nodded. Tsunade stood and took her place at the stand.

"Please clam down, now if you please that is all for now and we thank you for coming." Tsunade walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the curtain.

"That went well," Naruto smiled at the disbelief written on Tsunade's face.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi walked over to the couch, grabbing the remote he switched the channel to where Naruto would be on T. V.

"_And here we are awaiting for the great Uzumaki Naruto to appear. Rumors have been going around about this young Editor and we are here to find out"_

Kakashi smiled at the _Great_ Uzumaki who was walking with Tsunade up to the stand.

"_Naruto you have all this fame and you are just a kid," _Kakashi frowned at this thought.

Kakashi watched as the blonde looked right at the camera, like he was look at him only. Leaning back Kakashi got comfortable.

"_I want to thank you all for coming to this event and I hope that you are able to get the answer's that you like from me. As you all know I am an Editor and I've published many Novels for my age, well for the past couple of day's I have been editing a Novel by a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi. If there are any questions you would like to ask--- yes," Naruto pointed to a guy in the back that was wearing a suit._

"_Mister Uzumaki, when will this Novel be ready for shelves?"_

Kakashi almost busted out laughing at the look that was on the blonds face from being called a mister. Reaching for the cup of coffee he had brought with him Kakashi was not at all prepared for what the blond would say about the last minute plans.

"_Any one else? If there is not I would like to let you all know about last minute plans. My name will not be on the Novel as the Editor."_

Jerking up from the chair and dropping his cup of hot coffee, and not just any hot coffee it was supper hot and it just happens in land all over his lap. Jumping up Kakashi swore and grunted at the pain of the coffee touching his skin.

"_I'm sure you wondering why I am doing this. My name will not be on that Novel, instead I'm going to use Umino Iruka," _

"damit," Kakashi turned to watch as all the people jumped to their feet and Tsunade coming to stand beside the blonde.

"_Naruto you little idiot, do you like causing up roars?"_

Kakashi sat back down giving a sigh he rubbed his temple. Soon the News ended with the anchor woman, turning off the T. V. Kakashi stared at the blank screen. Reaching over Kakashi grabbed his cell phone, it was time to give a certain blonde hair blue eyed boy a call.

(Naruto's Apartment )

Naruto sat down, taking a sip from the can that was in his hand. Looking over at the table Naruto frowned.

" three, two, and good old lucky number one,"

"Ring Ring," Naruto smiled and reached for the phone. "Good old Kakashi" opening the phone Naruto spoke .

"Yes Kakashi,"

"_Do you like giving people heart attacks and getting their valuable's burned off by coffee?"_

"Look Kakashi, I'm the Editor." Naruto heard the man growl at the phone _"Naruto , people are wanting the Editor Uzumaki not a dead one." Kakashi sighed over the phone and then chuckled "So mister Uzumaki can I ask a question."_

Naruto smirked at the tone of vice Kakashi was using "I don't know, I mean why should you get a question?"

"_Because I need to know something?"_

"Then I guess shoot away," Naruto smiled to himself.

"_If putting Iruka's Name on my Novel makes you happy I'm ok with it, but I want to know why my Novel, why didn't you do it sooner?"_

Naruto frowned at this, why did he do it with Kakashi's Novel, why didn't he just use someone else's? Did he do it because Kakashi had some how touched him. Hell yes Kakashi had opened a part of his feelings that he'd locked away.

"I don't know Kakashi, it just felt right,"

"_Ok, that's all I wanted. So can I still come over to celebrate , it can be just you and me all alone-"_

"Ok Ok, no you perverted man. Ok that's it you are never going to hang out with the old man again," Naruto shouted into the phone.

_Kakashi chuckled at the blond "Ok I'll stop, well hey if I can't come over I was wondering if I could spend sometime with you when I get back tomorrow. I should get off the train at 3 p.m."_

Naruto smiled and nodded to himself "Sure I be there to pick you up,"

"_Not in that piece of crap truck I hope,"_

"My truck is not a piece of crap thank you very much", Naruto yelled at the phone.

"_Ok Ok I was just kidding. Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi smiled to himself "Good night Naruto,"_

"yeah good night, stay out of trouble" Naruto heard Kakashi chuckle at that comment. Hanging up the phone Naruto stood up from the couch, walking down the hallway to his bedroom Naruto pulled off his shirt. Putting his phone on the dresser he walked over to his closet. Pulling out a pair of jean and t-shirt he smiled to himself.

He didn't have to work tomorrow so he didn't have to look nice, not that he did anyway. Naruto put the clothes where he could grab them when he woke up the next morning. Walking to the bed he sat down and looked and the little table and u on top of the table he looked at the pictures that sat there.

There was one of him as a younger boy and Iruka, they had went to the park in that picture. And then beside that there was a picture of him and Kakashi on the day they went to the Ramen convention, reaching out he picked up that picture he smiled and rubbed a figure around the side.

"Am I in love with you Kakashi?" Naruto sat the picture back down, before reaching over to turn the light out on the table.

(Orochimaru Inc.)

"_I'm sure you wondering why I am doing this. My name will not be on that Novel, instead I'm going to use Umino Iruka," _

Orochimaru smiled while looking at the TV. Screen.

"Sir?"

"Kabuto, I want you to find young Uzumaki and bring him to me", Kabuto nodded and bowed.

"As you wish sir."

"Soon, oh yes very soon," Orochimaru smiled as he turned off the TV screen.

(At the train station with Kakashi)

Kakashi sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. Naruto was late, but hey Kakashi didn't expect anything less and plus Naruto's not a morning person. He'd proved that with his alarm clocks.

"Naruto your late," Kakashi growled at his watch

"Hey buddy watch where your going," Kakashi turned toward the commotion .

"Why don't you just shut up, god I said I was sorry", Kakashi looked closer at the group of people, was that blond hair he saw?

"Oh yeah kid well take this," Naruto dogged the punch that was aimed at him. God he just couldn't get a break today. First his alarm clock doesn't wake him up and then some how it get's thrown out the window, next he finds out that his truck was a piece of crap so he ran to Sasuke's house to borrow his Motorcycle. Of course Sasuke was an ass and said that Naruto had to do him a favor.

Then to top it all of as he's entering the station he get's mobbed by a group of fan girls, an he now knew how Sasuke felt when he was being chased by all the girls. Then he get's shoved by a guy that say _HE_ bumped into him when it was the other freaking way around.

To put it simple Naruto was _NOT_ a happy person to deal with right now and it also so happen that Naruto was going to take all his anger on the guy in front of himself.

"What that the best you can do," Naruto again dogged a punch, swinging his left leg he brought it to connect with the guy's knee, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't make me laugh, there is no way you can hit me,"

"Oh yeah brat, how about this then," the man drew out a knife and lunged at the blonde. Naruto's eye's widened, there was no way he could doge it now he was to close to the man. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the blade to hit him.

"Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi jump from the crowd of people and grab the man's hand right before it made contact in Naruto's chest.

"What th-," The man tried to pull out of the older man's grip. Kakashi just tightened his grip around the man arm and twisted it to the left. Naruto heard a crack from the guy and his yelp of pain.

"Now may I ask why you are trying to stab _my_ friend here." Kakashi's voice sounded calm but the look in his eyes was anything but calm. The mans own eyes widened.

"I was just having a friendly fight with the boy, really I wouldn't hurt him," The smile on the guy's face made Kakashi sick. Throwing the guy away from the blonde, Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You ok?" Naruto nodded "Good," Kakashi picked up his bag.

"Shall we leave?"

Naruto smiled as he and Kakashi made their way through the group of people. Naruto turned to look at the silvered haired man beside him and scowled.

"you know I had that all under control," Kakashi looked down at the boy next to him and smiled.

"Really, Ok then I'm sorry for interfering," Naruto shrugged "It's ok, so is that the only bag you have?" Kakashi nodded.

"Good because that's all the will fit on the bike,"

"Bike?"

Naruto nodded "You said not to bring my truck so I brought the bike," Naruto looked to the side _" He can't find out about my truck breaking down or I'll never hear the end of it."_

Kakashi smiled at the look on Naruto's face "So where are we going first?" Kakashi said after they reached the bike.

Naruto strapped the bag to the back of the bag "Well I guess drop your stuff off at my house and then, just go from there," Kakashi shrugged .

"Sound's good, ummm Naruto?"

"Yeah, are you getting on or not?" Naruto said from the bike he now had started and was sitting on.

Kakashi blushed "Well you see, I've never reddened a motorcycle," to say the least Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding right?" Kakashi shook his head "All you do is get on behind me and when I start driving you either hang on to the bike or to me." Kakashi nodded. Walking up to the bike he swung his leg over and sat down.

"Great now lets go," pulling out of the parking lot Kakashi hung on to the bike _"This isn't so hard," _Kakashi though to himself and smiled.

"Ok we're going to take a short cut so you might want to hold on tight," Was Kakashi imaging this or didn't Naruto sound like he was going to give Kakashi hell.

"And…Here…We…_GO_," Naruto shoot off into traffic and sipped across three lanes before following the flow of traffic. Kakashi hung on to dear life as the boy drove like a bat out of hell.

"NARUTO," Kakashi yelled as the blond again whipped pass a car and over into another lane.

Naruto laughed at the panic in Kakashi's voice "Hey don't worry just warp you arms around my waist and hang on," Naruto's eye's widened as he felt Kakashi wrap his arm's around his waist and he felt the man's hot breath beside his ear.

"How's this?" Kakashi smiled as he gently nipped the blonds neck.

Naruto almost groaned at the feeling alone. Kakashi smiled and squeezed the boy's waist "Don't forget that your driving," Naruto's eye's snapped open and his mind cleared up, looking into his mirror Naruto once again skipped over two lanes of traffic.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Bring the bike to a stop Naruto shut it down and waited for his passenger to dismount the bike, but he didn't move. Turned his upper body piercing blue eyes came to star at the man behind him who was looking the boy.

"We're here," Kakashi nodded "I know,"

"Are you going to get off?"

Kakashi looked at the door of Naruto's Apartment building "I guess," Kakashi slide off the bike from behind Naruto, waiting for the blonde to put the bike's kickstand out and get off himself. Naruto walked over to the man and handed him his bag.

"Do you want a drink before we leave?" Naruto asked as he walked into the building followed by Kakashi.

"How about we just stay here," Naruto's hand stopped from reaching for his key's, turning around he looked at the man.

"Why?" Kakashi shrugged "I just want to spend time with you, without anyone around"

Naruto turned the key and pushed open the door. Walking into the apartment he headed for the kitchen "Just put you bag on the table," Kakashi did as he was told before he to walked to the kitchen to see the blonde reaching for a bottle and two cup's.

"Need some help?" Naruto shook his head as he tried to reach the bottle "Nah I got it,"

Kakashi walked over behind the boy and reached up and grabbed the boy's hand gently, pushing it down he again reached up and grabbed the bottle without any problem.

Kakashi leaned down to the blonde ear "I got it," Naruto blushed at ho close Kakashi was standing behind him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi stepped away from the boy , Naruto turned around with his back against the cabinet.

"I said I could get them," Naruto watched as the man sat the bottle down on the cabinet beside him before look at the boy.

"Humm," Kakashi took a step toward the boy who was now blushing so bad he looked like a balloon.

"Naruto close your eye's,"

"Why?" Kakashi chuckled "I have a present for you, but the thing is that you can't open your eye's till I tell you ok. No matter what happens,"

Naruto frowned "Whatever," Soon the boy closed his eyes. He waited for what Kakashi wanted him to do and for his so called gift. He heard the rustle of a cloth, what he wasn't expecting was the uncovered lips that covered his.

Kakashi kissed the blond softly while bring his hand to cup the boy's cheek and running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip he felt the blonde gasp and used that to his advantage. Naruto felt Kakashi's tongue exploring his wet cavern, moaning he wrapped his arms around the mans neck as one of his wrapped around his waist pulling his body flush against the man's body.

Bring the kiss to an end Kakashi removed his arm from around the blondes waist, reaching up he put the mask back on his face. Looking that the blonde he saw that Naruto's face was flushed and his breathing was labored. Smiling Kakashi picked up the blonde and carried him to the couch.

"So did you like you present?" Naruto blushed and looked away after mumbling "yes," Naruto looked back at the now masked Kakashi and frowned, reaching out Naruto touched the mask.

"When will I be able to see this part of you?" Kakashi sighed and pulled the boy closer to him.

"When the time comes," Naruto frowned before for leaning against the man and closing his eye's "So what are we,"

'Well, I have feelings for you Naruto but I don't know if it's love, just yet and I want to follow these feelings," Naruto nodded.

"_He doesn't need to know that I love him,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So are we just going to sit here all day," Kakashi laughed "No, let's have something to eat, what do you say?" Naruto smiled.

"But no ramen?" and just like that the boy's face fell "I'll do the cooking," Kakashi said as he helped the boy off his lap and standing up his self.

"You can cook," Naruto asked as he walked back to the kitchen, taking a sit he watched as the man went around the kitchen gathering this and that for the meal.

"Yeah, what of it," Kakashi said smiling, Naruto just shook his head and smiled back at the man.

"_I love you so much Kakashi, I'll do anything to keep you safe. Sometime's I wonder how I can love some much in such a little time." _Naruto watched the man.

"_I'll protect you ,"_

_END_

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it, I tried to make this one longer and I did. It feel's great being able to write after getting out of that cast. Well chapter 5 should be done this week but I'm not promising anything. But yeah thank you for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews. 


	5. The Threat

The Threat

Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated, and I mean it took a long time. Well I'm back I hope you all will enjoy the rest of my story.

It had been four day's since the scene in Naruto's apartment, since then Naruto and Kakashi have been spending more time together. To say the least Naruto has really happy that he had learned to accept his feelings for Kakashi, but he wouldn't tell him how much he did love him.

_Click Click tap tap tap Ding_

Looking to the left Sasuke glared at the bubbly Naruto that by some miracle managed to make it to work a whole one minute early. And to top it off hadn't called him a Teme at all today.

"_Oh yes something has happened" _Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to stare or said blonde down.

"Sasuke it's rude to stare," Naruto said not even looking up from his computer screen. Stopping his typing he turned to look that Sasuke.

"Did you need something?"

"I wasn't staring, merely observing," Sasuke said while turning back to his computer his fingers typing away at the keyboard with speeds from years of use.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto watched the Teme type at his keyboard before turning back to his own. He had come to work early so he could get all his work done for the day before going out to meet Kakashi at a coffee shop around the block.

Sighing Naruto looked up from his screen to the window, outside the world was busy as ever people going to work, going to lunch, shopping. It was a nice day out with the sun shining and the cool summer breeze blowing a little. Turning back to the computer screen Naruto once again began to type away on the paperwork the old man had to give him.

"_Damn old man and his ridiculous paperwork, I swear one of these days I'm going to tell him to do his own damn paper work," _Naruto thought to himself not noticing all the looks he was getting from the others.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled slamming open his door. The said blonde jumped up in shock and slowly looked over at his fuming boss.

Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head "He he uhhhh eh, yea?"

"My office, NOW,"

Scrambling around his desk and out of his area Naruto rushed into Jiraiya's office hoping that whatever it was he wasn't going to be late for his date. Sitting down blue eyes watch the old man walk over to his desk, rustle through the papers that were piled on top to grab and list. Tossing it over to Naruto he then walked over to the window, Opening the blinds before Jiraiya turned to look at the boy.

"Tell me Naruto, what dose that list say," Jiraiya said is an almost to calm tone of voice.

Naruto looked over what looked like to be a rating list, scanning over it Naruto froze at what he saw.

1. Kyubbi Works.

2. Orochimaru Works Inc.

3. Sand Triplets Inc.

"_Oh no, they beat out Gaara," _Shocked Naruto snapped his head up to look at his boss.

"This can't be, I mean Gaara's company is as good as ours,"

Sighing Jiraiya walked over to his desk, sitting down he rubbed his eyes before looking over at a very shocked and confused Naruto.

Nodding he said "I'm afraid so Naruto, that is this weeks rating. I have already informed Lady Tsunade, she is on her way over to Sand Triplets Inc. to see if we can merge our companies to some how keep Orochimaru from ranking number one. But we are both afraid that by next week Orochimaru Inc. will be at the top,"

Naruto slacked down in his chair and sighed, shaking his head he looked at the floor.

"Is there anything we can do?" Naruto looked back up and his boss only to see him shake his head.

"I'm afraid that even with the merger we won't hold out for long against them,"

Naruto's mind was working at a fast paste to come up with a way to stop Orochimaru from knocking them out.

Jiraiya saw the young man thinking, sighing he stood up and walked over to the blonde. Patting him on the shoulder he smiled down at him.

"Naruto don't stress out over it to much, I could be wrong this merger could work," Jiraiya then walked over to the door and opened it up.

Standing up Naruto once again shot a glance at the list laying on top of the desk before sighing as he turned to walk out of the office. Naruto heard the door close behind him, standing there he waited to regain his composure so he could break the news to everyone else. Taking a deep breath he took that first big step, upon walking into the office he saw everyone staring at him. Silently asking his what had happened.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked standing next to his desk

Sasuke walked over to the blond and laid a hand on his shoulder. He knew something was wrong and his friend had to tell them but didn't know how.

"It's ok, just tell us," Naruto snapped his eyes over to his friend before looking around at everyone else.

He could see a scared Hinata being comforted by a worried Sakura who was looking at him, her eyes confused at his behavior. A concerned Chouji and Kiba standing at their desk looking at him in wonder and last his friend Sasuke holding him by the shoulder knowing he need support at this moment even if he hadn't asked.

"Orochimaru Works Inc. has beat out the Sand Triplets Inc. Lady Tsunade and over there trying to complete a merger. But the old man doesn't think that it will be enough, he thinks that by next week they will have knocked us out,"

Gasps and sighs could be heard around the room with a silent damn from Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto looked at them he knew how they felt and they all knew what it meant if they and the Sand Triplets were beat out to long. The companies would be either bought off by Orochimaru or all the data and files would be sold to the highest bidders.

"Man I never though that this would happen," Kiba whispered while a Chouji nodded.

"W-we might m-make it," Hinata said quietly looking up at Sakura who hadn't said anything. She just like Naruto knew how great the possibly was that they wouldn't make it.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know what to say and at this point his brain hadn't grasped the whole idea that they could be beaten. No not Kyubbi Inc. but here it was, it was happening.

"I know the news is shocking but lets keep out chins up and lets not go down without a fight, if we are going to be taken over then lets make those sorry asses work for it," A voice said from the door.

Everyone turned to look at Lady Tsunade standing at the door.

"Tsunade?" everyone said

"Yup its me and I just got back from Sand Triplets Inc and they have agreed to merge with us and they are willing to do anything to help us keep those thugs down where they belong," Tsunade said smiling at everyone as the all smiled and cheered.

"Ok everybody lets get back to work and shows them that we aren't the best for no reason," She said before walking over to Jiraiya's office and going in. Leaving everybody to get back to their jobs and finish work.

Naruto smiled thankful that the old hag managed to brighten everyone up and get them to working again. Looking over at the clock he noticed that is was 1p.m. He needed to get his computer shut down and get ready to head over to meet Kakashi.

"Naruto, you ok man?" Kiba asked as he watched the said blond walking over to his area. Sasuke also looked over at Naruto also wondering if he was ok.

Naruto nodded, "Yea guys, I'll be fine. I want to kick their butts too, I'm just still shocked."

The other guys nodded and understood, Sasuke watched as Naruto shut down his computer and packed his stuff away.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto didn't look up from what he was doing as he smiled "I'm going to meet Kakashi."

"Oh?"

"Yea, we are meeting at the coffee shop around the block," Sasuke was surprised

"You mean you aren't going out to ramen of some sort?" Naruto laughed before looking over at Sasuke.

"No you Teme, Kakashi says to much is bad for my health," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Oh it was on now. Grinning Sasuke looked over at the blond.

"So Naruto I suppose you've slept with him?" Naruto stopped in his tracks, Sasuke tried to hide the smirk on his face as Naruto's Face slowly turned beet red. Naruto whipped around and faced the raven haired boy.

"W-WHAT NO!"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh really?"

"YES," Naruto squeaked out making a very amused Sasuke laugh on the inside.

"Ok man if you say so, I mean don't let me interfere with you sex life. I'm sure he's great." Sasuke turned back to his screen. Behind him he could feel he heat from Naruto's embarrassment.

" _Oh yes this was great," _Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head for a little bit before realized he had a place he needed to be. Giving one last glared he ran out the door and down the stairs and out the building. Walking along the sidewalk Naruto couldn't help but forget about today's news as he neared where he was going to be meeting Kakashi.

Naruto heard a screech from behind him along with screams and shots from the people along the sidewalk turning around he saw a white van speeding up the road right toward him. He watched as the van got closer and closer waiting for the last moment before impact, when that point came Naruto lunged for the left as hard as he could. Sliding along the sidewalk he looked up to see two guys jump out of the van and run over to him, pushing people out of their way.

One of the guys reached Naruto and grabbed him by the arms, Naruto spun around and landed a kick in the guys side.

"What the hell," Naruto whispered as he saw the other guy coming. He turned his attention to the other guy.

"Come get me," Naruto said before all of a sudden he felt a prick in his thigh, looking down he saw that the first guy had plunged a vile of some sort into his thigh.

"_Damnit, he was just a diversion,"_ Naruto thought as he felt the world start to go dizzy and his vision start to fade. Falling to the ground Naruto felt the guys pick him up and run to the van with his limp body.

"_Kakashi,"_ was is last thought before he was out.

*Somewhere*

Groaning a hand lifted to feel his head, Naruto slowly rolled over and opened his eyes to stare at what looked to be a ceiling. Turning his head he saw a table and chair beside him.

"Where am I," he whispered before trying to sit up, as he did the his vision went dizzy. Even more slowly he tried to stand and reach the table. Walking slowly over to the table Naruto grabbed the chair and sat down holding his head in his hands.

"Ahh my I see your awake, tell me was my men gentle with you my dear Naruto Uzumaki? A voice said from across the table.

Naruto looked up to see a guy watching him, "Who are you? And where am I?"

The man laughed, "Quick to the chase aren't we?"

"I tend to be that way when I wake up in a strange room so you will have to forgive me," Naruto glared at the man across from him.

"My dear Naruto I brought you here because I have a proposition for you," The man said smiling.

Naruto didn't say anything he just stared at the man who in turned smiled again. "Naruto I am Orochimaru and I would like you to join my company."

"No way in hell," Naruto's tone was one of pure hate. "What makes you think I would even think of joining you corrupted company?"

Orochimaru body started shaking and soon laughter could be heard coming from him. "Oh my dear Naruto I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this. For you see I want you to join and I am a man that get's what I want no matter what."

Naruto continued to look at the man, "Naruto if you don't join me then bad thing will happen"

"Whatever you do to me I won't join," Naruto slammed his fist on the table and knocked his chair over, Walking over to Orochimaru and grabbing him by the shirt. Out of no where to guys came and grabbed Naruto by the arms. Naruto struggled against them, that earned his a knee in the gut.

Gasping Naruto looked over at Orochimaru, "I will not join"

Orochimaru looked into Naruto blue eyes before snapping his fingers, "Loosen him up a little, maybe then he will reconsider" Turing he walked to the door and out leave Naruto with the man that were left in charge to loosen him up.

*3 hours later*

Naruto was once again sitting at the table with one of the men holding him by the shoulders to keep him from falling out. One of his eyes was swollen shut and the other was black, he had a busted lip and a bruised cheek. Under his ripped shirt there where bruises all over his chest.

"Now Naruto are you going to join?" Orochimaru asked looking down at the boy

"No,"

"I see, well I guys this calls for something else, hold him up" Orochimaru walked over to the limp body of the young man.

Stroking his finger along Naruto's jaw Orochimaru smiled.

"Naruto you will join, want to know how? I'll tell you. If you don't tell me you want to join then I will make sure the when I crush Kyubbi Inc that everyone is left with nothing. And I'm afraid something will happen to your beloved Kakashi"

Naruto's head shot up his eyes wide, "N-No"

"Oh yes"

Naruto's eyes went dull, all of his spirit drained "I'll join, just don't hurt anyone,"

Orochimaru smiled, "Good, and just to make sure we are understood. You will hurt Kakashi's heart do you hear me? Drive him away, if you don't I will so you what happens when my orders aren't carried out. Am I understood Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto's voice was barely a whisper.

"Good, Release him," Naruto was dropped to the floor, his dull eyes watching the men and Orochimaru form's walking out the door and then darkness.

Naruto curled into a ball and closed his eyes, "Oh Iruka I'm sorry, everyone I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review me so I know how I'm doing. Thank you all!

Jessy-chan


	6. Author Alert

Guys I'm sorry to say that I will not be finishing Writers Block, I've been trying but I've just lost all my ideas for it and I'm sorry to all that have been wanting me to finish it, but I'm willing to give it to someone. just send me an email with your email address and an insite on your idea for it. I'll choose the idea that I think will be the best for it. the end date is going to be Feb. 10.

I will still be writing stories and as a matter of fact I am writing a one-shot with the parings Kagome and Miroku so I hope you'll all enjoy it, Thank you for all your comments and insites and reviews they have really helped me, both good and bad.

Just remember to send me an email with your email and Idea and Feb 10 I will choose. Thank you everyone

Jessy-chan


End file.
